


Out of Character - Albus Dumbledore

by AsthraPolaris



Series: Out Of Character [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, You Decide, better Dumbledore, more political Dumbledore, more worried about individual people, or just different
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:32:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsthraPolaris/pseuds/AsthraPolaris
Summary: Pictures a more political and more worried about individual people Albus Dumbledore





	Out of Character - Albus Dumbledore

Imagine a more political Dumbledore, one that realize that he can change things with the influence he have.

Imagine him using his power and intelligence to gather allies and manipulating the system in favor of muggleborns and creatures and squibs.

Imagine a more self aware Dumbledore, that know he needs to push more for changes to coming close to a better society.

Imagine a Dumbledore so concerned with education and fairness that any house is treated equaly and the curriculum is improved more and more.

Imagine a still manipulative bastard Dumbledore, who keep people in debt of him, but are transparent for his friends and allies. 

Imagine a Dumbledore who care more for individual people and would never let a baby wizard with people who hate magic and, after failing Tom Riddle, would get out of his way to hel any orphan or abused kid, to a point to creating magical fostering and adoption.

Imagine a manipulative and drive to improve society Dumbledore, that would assure Harry’s being happy and safe, but would train him and use the boy-who-live fame to further his agenda, with Harry agreeing, of course.

Imagine a Dumbledore who push so much change in society that less and less people would support the dark lord, that would trust some of his people and would take care of the horcruxes, instead of letting teenagers do that. A Dumbledore that would move earth and heavens to find a way to retire the horcrux in Harry’s scar without harming him.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to know what you think about it.


End file.
